ENCUNETROS INESPERADOS
by LuraLi
Summary: Sakura&Shaoran Tomoyo&Eriol Un accidente, Engaños, Encuentros, Penas, Actos inesperados ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡se casaron!Un destino incierto que con el tiempo se definirá pero la vida da muchas vueltas será un final feliz o será uno triste léanlo PLEASE.
1. ELLA

Mi primer fic que emoción no lo creen 

Espero que sea de su agrado P

"ELLA"

Una noche donde la luna resplandecía con un majestuoso brillo, siendo cómplice de saber la única verdad entre dos personas opuestas que se cruzaron por accidente sin poder detener el futuro que les esperaba a los dos, tendidos sobre una cama siendo iluminados por un hermoso resplandor sin saber quienes eran pero así lo quiso el destino rompiendo todo esquema de los propios pensamientos y creencias de esos dos amantes sin saber que a la vida siempre le gusta jugar de una manera inesperada. (12:00 a.m.)

Primero empecemos por ella definiéndola como "perfecta" lo que todo hombre desea de una mujer una gran belleza que contenía un cuerpo escultural definido por sus bien proporcionadas curvas, hermosa cabellera castaña y un par de esmeraldas que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera. Además de ser la poseedora de una de las más grandes empresas que existían en todo el mundo, su gran inteligencia y audacia dentro del mundo de los negocios era increíble a pesar de ser tan joven pero dentro de este mundo siempre le a gustado estar mas en el anonimato solo presentándose a las reuniones donde es necesaria su presencia, y si no era el caso siempre tenia a su mano derecha en toda reunión mostrando su gran presencia mientras que ella escuchaba a través del teléfono y daba su aprobación o rechazo ante las propuestas de los empresarios.

En el aspecto familiar dos hermanos y una hermana – Touya, Yikito y Tomoyo- dentro de este aspecto Touya era su hermano sanguíneo, Yukito era el mejor amigo de mi hermano en la niñez y cuando sus abuelitos murieron siendo lo último que tenia de familia mi padre lo adopto esos fue cuando el tenia solo 15 años de edad, un tiempo después cuando ella solo tenia 12 años su papa Fujitaka kinomoto se volvió a casar con la mama de mi mejor amiga Sonomi Daidouji esa fue la mayor sorpresa y mas grande alegría de las dos pequeñas niñas formando a la gran familia kinomoto con la combinación de dos fortunas logrando con el paso de los años al Imperio Kinomoto.

Mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto tengo 24 años, en mis hombros cargo con una responsabilidad enorme siguiendo los pasos de mi padre enorgulleciendo nuestro apellido y ser la cabeza maestra de las empresas Kinomoto en Tokio, a decir verdad hace tres años ese era el puesto de mi hermano mayor Touya pero su gran devoción por la medicina fue mas grande y espero a que cumpliera los 18 para cederme su puesto y así poder lograr su sueño como medico hizo esto sabiendo que yo no tendría un gran problema debido a que desde pequeña mis intereses por la administración era notable, mi hermano Yukito que era el siguiente a la cabeza creo su propia compañía automotriz por lo cual no quiso ocupara el cargo y mi hermana Tomoyo y también mejor amiga es mi mano derecha siendo vicepresidenta de la empresas quien en su mayoría se dedicaba a la publicidad y mi intermediario con las corporaciones, ella a pesar de su carácter dulce, inteligente y siempre sonriente resaltando su hermosa belleza puede llegar a ser muy desconcertante ya que en cuando se trata de trabajo su semblante es diferente pero eso ya debería comprenderlo por que a mi me pasa lo mismo tanto que a veces me asusto a mi misma, esa es parte de mi vida .Como todos los días no me cansaría de dormir todo el día pero no me hago ilusiones siempre hay alguien que me saca de mis sueños.

"Es hora de despertarse ya que hoy tenemos mucho trabajo" – dijo Tomoyo mientras le quitaba las sabanas de encima-

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm otro ratito" –decía sakura mientras se volvía a tapar con las sabanas-

Pero su hermana sabia como hacer que reaccionara poniendo una sonrisa picara.

"Mientras mas rápido terminemos podrás ir a darle una sorpresa a……."- Tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase viendo como se levantaba su hermana rápidamente para arreglarse. "Tienes razón como pude olvidarlo"- decía mientras se levantaba corriendo al baño para tomar un baño- "Nunca cambias, te veo abajo para desayunar"- dijo su hermana con una pequeña risa en su boca mientras salía de la habitación –

"ya estoy lista"- decía sakura mientras entraba a la cocina de su lujoso departamento- "primero desayuna y luego nos vamos"- le dijo su hermana mientras le ponía el plato en la mesa- "no te hubieras molestado en hacerlo pudimos haber comprado algo para el camio"-dijo sakura- "claro si le llamas desayuno a unas papas y refresco, dime una cosa fue esa la razón por la cual nos mudamos aquí"-comento Tomoyo con una mirada seria-

"vemos hermanita tu sabes muy bien que no me gustaban todas las atenciones de la mansión no podía hacer nada sin que alguien me dijera que inmediatamente se ocuparían de eso" –decía sakura mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa- "Lo se, bueno si ya terminaste es mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que se nos haga mas tarde"-dijo Tomoyo. "si nunca pensé que terminaríamos antes ya quiero verlo"-decía sakura mientras se le iluminaba la cara de felicidad- "todavía no puedo creer que un mes te cases si todavía siento que ayer fue el día en que nos mudamos pero ya han pasado dos largos años"-dijo tomoyo en un suspiro- "si, y estoy tan emocionada que ni yo misma puedo créelo nunca pensé que encontraría a mi príncipe azul –decía sakura mientras veía una foto donde ella se encontraba junto a un chico apuesto de cabellos rubios, ojos azul cielo mientras decía su nombre en un suspiro ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tyler!

Tyler es una joven empresario de 25 años de edad hijo de uno de los más reconocidos empresarios de estados unidos Kevin Smith, ella conoció a Tyler en una de las reuniones de las empresas hace un año a pesar que ella lo trato de una manera fría y evasiva tyler se mostró ante ella de una manera muy atenta y respetuosamente, pero Sakura no confiaba mucho en los hombre ya muchas veces habían tratado de engañarla ya que cada vez que se relacionaba con un hombre o la buscaba por dinero o por su cuerpo estas relaciones le hacían mucho daño destrozando su corazón así prometió así misma que nunca volverían a jugar con ella, siempre poniendo aprueba a cada hombre que se le acercaba esa era su ley todos los que eran sometidos a las pruebas fallaban pero Tyler se distinguió en ser el único en pasar esas pruebas con lo que Sakura termino enamorada de uno de los hombres mas codiciados de todo estados unidos .

"entonces nos vamos" –comento tomoyo- "si"-respondió sakura. Así las dos jóvenes empresarias se dirigieron a su destino.

"Buenos días señoritas kinomoto" –dijo una joven a las elegantes mujeres que acaban de llegar. "buenos días Rika" –dijeron las dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar- "Alguna novedad"-pregunto Tomoyo a la joven secretaria mientras entraban a una lujosa y enorme oficina – "en cuatro días habrá una junta muy importante en Hong Kong para hacer ver si puede lograr un acuerdo con la corporaciones eso es todo"-dijo la secretaria- "enserio que las casualidades existen hermanita"-le dejo Tomoyo a su hermana "gracias por todo Rika te puedes retirar"-le dijo Sakura a la secretaria haciendo que saliera de la oficina- "No es posible, mi semana libre con Tyler arruinado por una junta de mis grandes enemigos"-dijo Sakura con un poco de enfado y tristeza- "Vamos no es tan malo por suerte Tyler esta en Hong Kong si estuviera en otro lugar no tendrías la oportunidad de ir a darle una sorpresa"-comento tomoyo tratando de calmar a su hermana- "Se me había olvidado eso tienes razón tomoyo"-dijo sakura con una hermosa sonrisa- "Hay mi hermanita en ciertos aspectos eres tan despistada y enserio piensas que esas empresas son nuestros enemigos"-comento su hermana a la joven que ahora tenia una cara confusa- "en verdad no lo se tomoyo pero hasta que no se compruebe que los Li o los Price no son culpables del incidente en Alemania son nuestros enemigos"-dijo Sakura en una forma muy seria- "tienes mucha razón pero bueno no hay que preocuparse de esto hasta dentro de cuatro días es mejor que terminemos primero aquí si no quieres perder el avión"-decía tomoyo para que su hermana se olvidara del asunto- "Entonces terminemos los mas rápido posible"-dijo sakura recuperando el animo.

Vuelo 325 destinados a Hong kong favor de abordar

"Ese es mi vuelo, espero que hayas dado las instrucciones a Rika nos vemos hermanita deséame suerte para la sorpresa"-dijo sakura mientras salía corriendo a subir al avión-"adiós, espero que todo resulte bien" mientras en su corazón tenia un mal presentimiento tanto que cuando iba caminando directo a salida tropezó con alguien.

"auch"-se escucho de parte de Tomoyo ya en el piso "discúlpeme señorita" –dijo un hombre extendiéndole la mano- "no se preocupe iba distraída fue mi culpa"-eso dijo mientras veía a un joven alto con cabellera azul intenso al igual que sus ojos cubiertos por unas finas gafas y una adorable sonrisa- "se encuentra bien"-decía mientras veía a esa hermosa mujer enfrente suyo

con una hermosa cabellera negra que se desplegaba sutilmente hasta su cintura y unos hermosos ojos violeta mirándolo fijamente mientras pensaba (_que hermosa chica pero que diablos estoy pensando_regresando así mismo a la realidad "le sucede algo"-fue lo que dijo Tomoyo al ver al joven distraído y sin dejar de soltarle la mano. "ehh…. Si estoy bien discúlpeme yo también venia distraído si me permite me gustaría invitarla a tomar una café para disculparme (_que estoy haciendo) _el problema es que no conozco la ciudad pero por lo menos puedo hacerlo al que esta aquí en el aeropuerto –dijo el joven manteniendo la sonrisa. Mientras Tomoyo procesaba la información _(que se cree este tipo ni siquiera lo conozco)_ "no se preocupe no es necesario" –respondió Tomoyo- "no insisto por favor" –dijo con una voz sutil y persuasiva. _(Tomoyo ni se te ocurra caer en su juego no no no no )_ "esta bien, un café no caería nada mal" _(en que estas pensando Tomoyo Kinomoto pero es muy lindo eso no lo puedo negar) _"bueno me presento Eriol Hiiragizawa"-dijo el chico- "Mucho gusto Tomoyo……(_ni se te ocurra no sabes quien es sus intemnsiones) ……. _Tomoyo Daidouji _(aparte no miento ese fue una vez mi nombre pero por que me preocupo tanto no creo verlo otra vez) _"entonces vamos"-dijo mientras le daba el brazo.

Por favor de abrocharse los cinturones que pronto aterrizaremos en Hong Kong.

_(Ahora ya nada puede salir mal pronto lo veré) "_Taxi"-grito sakura mientras se paraba el coche enfrente de ella "si señorita donde quiere que la lleve"-fue lo que dijo el taxista mientras ponía el parquímetro- "Al Hong Kong Palace"-decía mientras solo ansiaba el momento de verlo todo era perfecto nada podía ser arruinado ahora.

"Si diga"-contesto el joven del teléfono- "Señor Tyler una mujer lo busca en la recepción" –dijo la recepcionista del Hong Kong Palace- "pregunto su nombre" –respondió Tyler- "La señorita dice que baje que es una sorpresa que lo espera en la entrada del hotel"-respondió la señorita- "esta bien enseguida bajo"-dijo Tyler _(me pregunto quien será, con que una sorpresa veamos quien resulta ser) _"sorpresa"-dijo la chica en la entrada- "que haces aquí pensé que estabas trabajando" –dijo Tyler sorprendido con una sonrisa picara- "pues ya vez me libre del trabajo solo por ti"-fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven antes de besarlo apasionadamente mientras el respondía con la misma intensidad-

"Señorita le sucede algo"-dijo un hombre- "na…. –seguido de lágrimas-….da podría llevarme al parque mas cercano por favor"-dijo sakura mientras veía a una pareja besándose y entrando al hotel mientas ella seguía llorando dentro del Taxi- "pero señorita no se ve nada bien debería…. –pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar- "por favor solo lléveme donde le digo"-respondió aun llorado pero de una manera brusca y fría- "lo que usted diga"-fue lo ultimo que se escucho durante 15 minutos- "llegamos señorita" -fue lo que dijo viendo a la joven que estaba desconsolada en la parte trasera del automóvil- "gracias, quédese con el cambio" –fue lo que se seguido de un portazo.

Sakura bajo del taxi con una maleta pequeña aun llorando adentrándose en el pequeño bosque que se encontraba en el parque apoyándose en un árbol y recordando lo que hace unos minutos había pasado vio a su prometido besando a otra mujer esa imagen pasaba una y otro vez por su mente _(como pude ser tan tonta si claro el hombre perfecto mi príncipe azul) _es lo que pensaba mientras seguía llorando cuando de repente escucho un golpe muy fuerte que la saco de sus pensamientos "Hoe" se escucho por parte de ella viendo una silueta de un hombre quien parecía muy enojado.

Continuara…………………………………….

No se preocupen lo bueno apenas empieza 


	2. EL

"EL"

Una noche donde la luna resplandecía con un majestuoso brillo, siendo cómplice de saber la única verdad entre dos personas opuestas que se cruzaron por accidente sin poder detener el futuro que les esperaba a los dos, tendidos sobre una cama siendo iluminados por un hermoso resplandor sin saber quienes eran pero así lo quiso el destino rompiendo todo esquema de los propios pensamientos y creencias de esos dos amantes sin saber que a la vida siempre le gusta jugar de una manera inesperada. (12:00 a.m.)

Ahora es el turno de él definido por las mujeres como un "Dios" quien lo tuviera a el seria las envidia de todas las mujeres en el mundo un cuerpo atlético bien formado músculos impresionantes, cabellera castaña un poco rebelde y unos precioso ojos color ámbar que derriten a cualquiera tan solo con recibir una mirada de aquel apuesto muchacho sin omitir el comentario que es el heredero desde su nacimiento de una increíble fortuna que generación tras generación se ha conservado hasta que la siguiente ocupe su lugar, su madre Ieran Li viuda de Hien Li quien murió en un accidente automovilístico muy inusual. El siempre muestra una postura imponente ante las juntas empresariales nunca se deja vencer por nadie y no solo en sus empresas si no también en su vida personal no deja que nadie lo manipule, su desconfianza era muy grande ante personas extrañas solo confía en sus cuatro hermanas mayores –Sheifa, Faren, Futtie, Fei Mei- sus dos primos que tienen su misma edad –Meiling, Eriol- y una persona que es muy especial para el que lo considera como un padre –Wei- su mayordomo que siempre ha estado junto a él en toda situación en una manera incondicional sabiendo que el nunca lo traicionaría.

Mi nombre es Li Shaoran tengo 25 años soy un respetable empresario gracias a todas las enseñanzas que mi madre me brindo para llegar hacer como mi padre y su mayor orgullo en la vida ya que desde mi nacimiento tengo la responsabilidad de continuar con nuestro legado como dueño absoluto de la Corporación Li, a pesar de tener hermanas mayores el legado se mantiene en los hombres de la familia, cuando yo cumplí mis dieciocho mi abuelo me entrego lo que por derecho me pertenecía hasta que llegue el día en que tengas hijo, algo que no se si sea posible tantas veces había tratado de encontrara a la persona indicada pero siempre salían mal las cosas después de tantas decepciones me olvide del amor y me dedique a la mi carrera aun que ciertas personas no entendieron una de ellas es mi prima Li Meiling siempre tratando de encantárame a la esposa perfecta arreglándome citas a las que muy pocas veces me presentaba como es posible salir con una extraña por lo menos debía conocerlas de alguna parte esa era mi regla y mi primo Eriol Hiiragizawa mi apoyo como vicepresidente de las empresas Li pero también colaboraba con este asunto de las mujeres siempre llevándome a reunión tras reunión para ver si conozco a alguien para mi pero me preguntare que acaso ellos no tiene vida en vez de meterse con la mía que hagan la suya primero pero no entienden y mi paciencia tiene limites…………………………………………………….

"Shaoran"-dijo una chica gritándole al oído- "que demonios"-dijo el levantándose para ver que sucedía- "ya levántate te tengo una bella sorpresa"-dijo la chica muy hermosa de cabellera negra dividida por dos coletas y unos hermosos ojos rojizos embozando una sonrisa picara- "no otra vez meiling no mas citas ya te lo dije" –dijo el joven li con el seño fruncido _(nos es posible que no se cansan)- _"vamos shaoran esta puede ser la indicada"-dijo su prima con una cara dulce y tierna- "no te cansas de esto meiling eso fue lo mismo que dijiste de las ultimas dos con las que salí" –dijo Shaoran con un tono seco y frió- "no estuvieron tan mal"-dijo su prima- "no estuvieron mal –grito- claro por que tu no fuiste agredida por el ex-novio celoso o casi morir atropellado no cumplir caprichitos de una niña boba"-dijo su primo con una rabia- "cositas de nada, un ultimo intento si primito no seas malo"-suplico meling- "noooooooo"-fue loo ultimo que se escucho.

Una hora después "No es tan malo, deberías ir"-dijo un joven con anteojos- "sabia que te pondrías de su lado"-dijo su primo con la mirada seria, mientras todas las mujeres a su alrededor los veían con interés- "No te enojes shionsito"-dijo el chico de una manera burlona- "jajajaja"-se río Mei- "deja de reírte Meiling y tu Eriol no vuelvas a llamarme como esa loca que casi me mata" –dijo Shaoran con una mirada fulminante-.

Vuelos con destino a Tokio abordar por la sala 2

"bueno ese es mi vuelo ya debo irme _(salvado)_"-dijo Eriol- "recuerda que debes hablar con ellos y ten mucho cuidado que no sabemos sus intensiones" –dijo shaoran con un tono mas firme- "no te preocupes veré que puedo hacer si no se arregla algo la junta es en cinco días y Meiling cuida a shionsito" –fue lo ultimo que dijo abordando el avión- "No te preocupes"-dijo Mei tratando de aguantar las risas- "Eriollllll" –grito Shaoran enojado mientras su primo abordaba- "bueno es mejor que vayamos a la oficina mientras te cuento de tu próxima cita"-dijo Meiling esperando un grito pero no fue así-

"me queda otra opción Meiling"-dijo Shaoran con un tono de resignación- "ese es el espíritu primito"-termino en decir-

Al día siguiente

"Buenos días señor Li, señorita Li"-dijo su secretaria- "buenos días Yuri"-dijo la señorita li- "novedades" –pregunto su jefe en un tono serio- "en su escritorio están los papeles que pidió y tiene una reunión con los empresarios en una hora eso es todo señor"-dijo Yuri- "muy bien, lleve café a la oficina" –entrando a la oficina-"oye shaoran no te parece Yuri una mujer muy bonita"-dijo Mei- "por dios Meiling ya acepte salir con es tal Natasha y ahora quieres que tenga un amorío con mi secretaria"-objetó su primo con el ceño fruncido- "siempre hay que tener opciones" -dijo ella mientras entraba Yuri con el café- "mejor terminemos rápido con todo esto sí" –fue lo ultimo que se escucho mientras los dos jóvenes empresarios se sumergían entre papeles y reuniones terminando completamente agotados- "bueno listo para la gran noche"-dijo Meiling- "estoy muy cansado mejor en otra ocasión no lo crees"-trato de safarse del compromiso _(que funcione por favor)_ "ni lo pienses vas por que vas"-sentencio su prima- _(por que a mi me tiene que suceder estas cosas)_ "pero Meiling….." –sin poder terminar- "nada de peros me escuchas y ya vamonos debes arreglarte"

Unas horas después en un lujoso restaurante de Hong Kong.

"Buenas noches esta reservada una mesa a nombre de Li Shaoran"-le dijo al acomodador- "Si señor acompáñeme"-dijo el señor mientras se acercaban a una mesa donde se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellera rojiza y ojos color miel- "señor su mesa"-se escucho- "gracias, buenas noches señorita me presento soy….-no lo dejo terminar- "Li Shaoran, mucho gusto Natasha Shang"-dijo la joven con una seductora sonrisa- "mucho gusto y como conociste a Meling"-dijo el chico intrigado- "en una reunión con las compañías de estados unidos hace una semana" –respondió la pelirroja-"eso quiere decir que trabajas para una compañía"-pregunto el joven Li intrigado- "si en la compañía Smith en estados unidos"-respondió la joven- "y que la trae de tan lejos" –curioseando- "mañana me presento a una reunión de trabajo y como hoy no tenia nada que hacer le hable a Meling creo fue lo mejor"-dijo la chica directo al punto. Los dos jóvenes después de un rato de seguir platicando ordenaron la cena y al terminarla Shaoran como todo caballero la dejo en su hotel agradeciéndole por la hermosa velada.

En la mansión Li unas horas después."Como te fue Shao dime cuéntame todo" –dijo emocionada su prima- "Nada mal, mejor de lo que pensé"-"Y dime la vas a volver a ver"- "No lo se Meiling"-respondió su primo sinceramente- "queeeeeeeeee como de que no sabes si por lo que veo es la mejor cita que te he hecho eso no es posible que tienes en la cabeza responde" - "Ya basta Meiling fui por que no quedaba de otra no te voy a negar que Natasha es muy bonita y fue un momento agradable pero nada mas"-dijo el cansado Shaoran- "dios mió Shaoran tienes una oportunidad y la desaprovechas que te pasa vamos sal con ella de nuevo" – "ya basta Mei salí con ella como querías no? Lo que haga después es mi problemas y nada de peros"-dijo su primo enojado- "esta bien antes de que te vayas Tía Ieran dijo que mañana quería hablar contigo" –fue lo ultimo que le dijo mientras el se dirigía a su habitación-

Después de eso se fueron a dormir al día siguiente fue casi lo mismo para él su prima despertándolo como siempre ha gritos tratando de convencerlo para saliera de nuevo con Natasha o si prefería otros prospectos como su secretaria Yuri, luego prosiguió desayunar con sus hermanas, Meiling y su mamá las cual le dijo que en la tarde necesitaba hablar con el seriamente, él ya se imaginaba de que se trataba pero no del todo, así que prosiguió con ir a terminar asuntos de la oficina los preparativos de la próxima junta que se efectuaría en tres días que era lo que mas le preocupaba …….

"Señor Li tiene una llamada por a línea dos es el señor Hiiragizawa"-le dijo la secretaria- "Gracias Yuri, bueno Eriol" – "Shaoran ya llegue a Tokio pero te tengo malas noticias, no pude hablar con la señorita Kinomoto esta de viaje, lo peor del asunto fue la hermana" – "como que la hermana no entiendo que tiene que ver"- "resulta que el vicepresidente de la compañía resulto ser otra Kinomoto la cual casi me corre a patadas ya que la juntas se efectuaría en tres días y que hasta ese día hablaríamos de todo"- "ya veo entonces fue un viaje a lo tonto me imagino que ya te vienes de regreso"- "ehhhhhh no se creo que voy ha aprovechar el viaje para conocer Tokio así que nos veremos en dos días hasta pronto"- "Eriollllll no son vacaciones regresa enseguida" –reprocho Shaoran pero era demasiado tarde él ya había colgado- "Rayos me las va ha pagar"

Unas horas después en la masion Li, "Compermiso, madre usted desaba hablar conmigo"-pregunto su hijo- "así es Shaoran debemos discutir el futuro de la familia, como tu bien sabes ya es hora de que sientes cabeza _(ya sabia que se trataba de esto) _"hijo me preocupas para tu edad por lo menos prometida deberías tener pero nada y me has obligado a la penosa necesidad de comprometerte" – "queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, no nunca mucho menos cuando es una extraña yo me casare cuando lo deseé y nadie me puede obligar , me entendiste madre nadie-dijo su hijo furioso a mas no poder azotando la puerta de salida _(que se creen todos que soy una marioneta con la que pueden jugar a su antojo pues se equivocan me casare con quien yo quiera). _Tanta la furia que solo se subió a su auto sin rumbo alguno hasta que llego a un lugar donde le gustaba relajarse _(maldito tai que se apure que no ve que me quiero estacionar) _bajo del coche entro a ese lindo parque y fue directo a golpear un árbol dentro del pequeño bosque del parque pero escucho una voz que lo sacaron de su ira…………………………………………..

"Hoe"-fue lo que escucho y de pronto vio la silueta de una hermosa joven que al parecer se notaba que esta en una depresión profunda.


	3. MOMENTOS DE ARREBATO

MONETOS DE ARREBATO

"Hoe"

Dos personas cruzaron su mirada una con ojos de rabia y la otra con ojos de tristeza, pero lentamente sus ojos se empezaron a perder sumergiéndose en una profunda mirada de la cual despertaron con un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. La persona parada en esos momentos se recargo en el árbol el cual había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas y deslizándose en el quedando sentado exactamente enfrente de la otra persona que ya estaba sentada durante unos minutos se siguieron viendo sin decir palabra observándose uno al otro hasta que se rompió el silencio cuando uno de los dos hablo………………

"Golpear un árbol no arregla nada"-musito la chica- "arrancar el pasto tampoco"-dijo el chico viendo el pasto que había sido retirado del suelo y por un segundo vio una diminuta sonrisa por parte de la chica para volver a una cara aun mas triste- "por favor tu como hombre dime si fueras mi novio y dices amarme me engañarías"-dijo ella mientras en chico quedo atónito por la pregunta- "Tendría que ser un tonto o descerebrado mental para dejar a un persona tan bella aun sin conocerte"-Fue lo que dijo el muchacho _(que diablos me pasa por que dije eso no puedo negar que a pesar de su tristeza es una chica hermosa y por lo que veo muy sencilla)_-pensó viendo que traía unos jeans, una blusa rosa pálido, unos tenis del mismo color que la blusa, un tenue maquillaje con el pelo suelto dudando de su pensamiento al ver un hermoso y fino anillo en su mano izquierda "gracias, has estado comprometido" –pregunto la chica derramando lagrimas- "no, pero mi familia quiere que me case mis primos siempre me están arreglando citas o llevándome a fiestas donde pueda conocer a la chica indicada pero pienso que eso nunca va pasar y veo que tu estas comprometida" –le respondió el joven misterioso viendo el anillo- "no ya no -dijo mientas se quietaba el anillo- me imagino que mi destino era venir haber a Tyler con otra mujer y seguir buscando pero ya me canse no soportaría otra desilusión y tome" –dijo mientras le lanzaba el anillo y un mar de lagrimas salía de sus ojos- "por que me da esto a mí"-pregunto desconcertado por la acción de la bella chica- "me dice que pretenden casarlo se que no lo necesita de eso me puedo dar cuenta pero le ahorro un gasto ohhhh…………….dios mió –dijo esta parándose rápidamente al ver que la mano del extraño sangraba por el fuerte golpe que había dado y rápidamente saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo con el cual envolvió la mano del joven la mirada de la chica se veía con preocupación- "es solo un resguño"-dijo el joven desconcertado por la acción de la joven- "vamos a un hospital para que te curen la mano no deja de sangrar"-dijo la señorita- "no es necesario soy un hombre fuerte"-dijo en joven en un tono orgulloso mientras que la cara de la señorita se volvía serio- "que no es necesario sangra mucho deje su orgullo a un lado y vamos"-dijo jalando al joven, tomo su maleta y llama aun taxi el cual los llevo al hospital mas cerca.

En el hospital "le digo que nos necesario"- dijo él sin ser escuchado- "señorita necesito ayuda por favor"-dijo enseñándole la mano de quien le acompañaba- "claro que si pasen por aquí-dijo mientras entraban a un cuarto-doctor este joven necesita una curación"-dijo la enferma mientras salía del cuarto-"Veamos joven muéstreme su mano"-dijo el doctor- "solo es un raspón, no pasa nada"-dijo el chico-"como de que nada"-dijo la joven mientras agarro la mano del chico y se la mostró al doctor-"ya veo solo necesitara unas pequeñas puntadas eso es todo, señorita me haría el favor de llamara a una enfermera"-le pidió el doctor- "claro"-dijo saliendo por la enfermera- "que suerte tiene joven"-admitió el doctor- "de que"-sorprendiendo al chico-"por que veo que tiene una novia que se preocupa mucho por usted-señalo el doctor pero antes de decirle al doctor que ella no era su novia la enfermera y la joven entraron unos cuantos minutos después terminaron con la curación. "muchas gracias por todo"-dijo la joven castaña despidiéndose-

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada del hospital y caminaron sin decir palabra unos minutos.

El joven que reflexionaba lo que hacia media hora sucedió y lo que hacia unos minutos le dijo el doctor. _(Ni siquiera la conozco y a pesar de sus problemas se preocupo por mí sin importar que soy un desconocido para ella, se ve tan inocente y dulce a pesar de la tristeza que se refleja en ella y al verla tengo esa necesidad de protegerla)-_pensó mientras la veía- Mientras ella meditaba lo que había sucedido en el parque _(que es lo que me sucedió ni siquiera lo conozco y al verlo herido me preocupo, no se por que pero a su lado me siento segura y protegida dios mío en que pienso es un extraño)._

Y el silencio fue roto por la joven.

"Sabes creo que es mejor que siga mi camino, hasta luego"-dijo ella quitándole la pequeña maleta que el se había ofrecido a cargar como todo caballero-

"Cásate conmigo"-fue lo que dijo el joven haciendo que la joven volteara súbitamente

"que dijiste"-pregunto la joven casi en shock-

"que te casaras conmigo"-repitió nuevamente mientras sacaba el anillo que ella le había dado y arrodillándose ante ella-

"estas loco como puedes decir esas tonterías"-le dijo la joven

"dime que puedes perder casándote conmigo" -diciendo esto el joven

"nada"-la chica quedó mas sorprendida al ver lo que había salido de su propia boca-

"ninguno de los dos tenemos nada que perder, tu buscas al hombre de tus sueños y yo a la mujer de mis sueños para que seguir esperando si nosotros podemos cambiar nuestros destinos aquí y ahora -fue lo ultimo que dijo el joven viendo los hermosos ojos verdes que estaban sorprendido por aquellas palabras esperando la respuesta.

Mientras en ella resonaban una y otra vez las palabras del joven, recordando las escenas de sufrimiento que había enfrentado, todo lo que le había sucedido con la traición de Tyler, sintiendo como toda si vida amorosa se iba desmoronando poco a poco y meditando en su cabeza que el era un desconocido, el no sabia quien era ella, ni ella a él era imposible que la buscara por dinero, ni tampoco por su cuerpo si lo hubiera querido lo mas fácil seria seducirla y no proponerle matrimonio con eso salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos lo miro por unos segundos de sus labios salio una respuesta "yo……

Ya había amanecido en Hong Kong una chica recargada en el balcón de un hotel donde se hospedaba luciendo un hermoso pero sencillo vestido verde mirando fijamente el bello paisaje mientras que el sol hacia que el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda brillara intensamente, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos fuertes y varoniles la rodeaban por la cintura.

"en que piensas"-le pregunto el joven a la que ahora era su esposa-

"pienso que estoy viendo un sueño del cual no quiero despertar"-respondió ella-

"ni yo"-fue lo que su esposo dijo antes de juntar sus labios con tierno y apasionado beso-

Una señorita gritaba el la recepción de un hotel

"señorita recibe bien su lista no es posible que no este"-dijo una hermosa chica de cabello negro-

"ya fue revisada dos veces la lista de huéspedes esa señorita no esta en el hotel"-respondió la chica de la recepción-

"No te preocupes Tomoyo tal vez se hospedo en otro hotel"- le dijo un hombre de edad avanzada

"Ella jamás se hospedaría en otro hotel sin avisarme primero y dudo mucho que se haya quedado en la misma habitación de Tyler"-replico Tomoyo

"Disculpe señorita hace dos días no habrá venido una chica a preguntar por el joven Tyler Smith"- pregunto el hombre-

"Ling ven aca"

"que paso"

"hace dos días alguna muchacha vino a ver al joven Smith habitación 456"

"mmmm dijo Smith verdad señor"

"si así es"-respondió el señor-

"pero papá para que preguntas eso"-muy extrañada Tomoyo

"ya me acorde señor, esta en lo correcto una chica pregunto por él la chica no dio su nombre dijo que era una sorpresa me imagino que era su novia por lo que yo vi ella se quedo con el joven Smith"-dijo la señorita Ling-

"eso no puede ser"-dijo muy enojada Tomoyo-

"Tomoyo hija no te exaltes, a veces sobreproteges mucho a tu hermana ella ya tiene la edad suficiente para cuidarse y en un mes se va casar"-dijo su papá con una voz tranquilizadora-

"lo se papá pero como no quieres que me preocupe si hace 2 días que no se nada de ella y ni siquiera tiene el celular prendido que tal si algo malo le paso"-dijo su hija muy preocupada-

"bueno lo mejor será señorita que nos den dos habitaciones y cuando llegue el joven Smith avísele que estamos aquí"-dejo el apacible papá de Tomoyo

"así será señor"-dijo la señorita-

Bip bip bip bip bip………………………………

"Mi celular" –dijo sakura-

"No se supone que estaría apagado" –reclamo shaoran-

"pero si lo apague tu me viste pero en fin deja ver que es"

"no déjalo así"-dijo mientras le agarraba la mano a sakura-

"pero….."-fue lo único que pudo decir ya que shaoran le tapado su boca con un dedo-

"no quiero, que nada arruine este día"-dijo brindándole una cautivadora sonrisa -

"esta bien" –dijo mientras salían los dos de la habitación-"y que vamos hacer el día de hoy"

"en verdad eres muy curiosa"-dijo el mirándola con una picara sonrisa-

"si no me hubieras dicho que era un secreto no estaría preguntando"-dijo ella como una niña pequeña-"y si me lo dijeras no estaría molestando"

"ya veras, no te desesperes"-termino por decir

Mientras tanto en el Hong Kong palace

"disculpe señor Smith"-dijo una de las recepcionistas-

"si señorita"-respondió el joven-

"hace dos horas llego preguntando por usted el señor Kinomoto dijo que se comunicara con el lo mas pronto posible el se encuentra en la habitación 657-

"gracias señorita"-dijo el joven smith volteándose- "creo que es mejor que te vayas"

"vamos de que soy tu prima siempre a funcionado"-dijo Natasha de una manera seductora de camino al elevador-

"si no me equivoco debe estar con sus dos hijas y de la ingenua de Sakura no me preocupo pero su hermana me costo mucho ganarme su simpatía"-dijo molesto-

"esta bien te dejo solo por esta vez, llámame cuando puedas estaré por aquí tengo un pez grande también" –dijo burlándose-

"yo que tu no me preocupaba con esos talentos que tiene cualquiera cae"-dijo guiñendole el ojo mientras se alejaba-

"ahora veamos a mi dulce noviecita adorada"-dijo mientras sabia por el elevador-

En otra parte de Hong Kong

"donde rayos se habrá metido Shaoran" –dijo una muy enojada Mailing-

"calma, calma haciendo un hoyo en la alfombra no arreglaras nada"-dijo Erial burlándose de su prima-

"quieres que me calme la mas importante reunión esta por comenzar en unas cuantas horas y nuestro presidente no esta, como quieres que calme"-dijo gritando-

"ya intentaste en su celular"-dijo el vicepresidente de las empresas-

"miles de veces, pero el señorito lo trae apagado y tu no se de que te ríes debiste haber estado hace dos días aquí no creas que se me olvida el pequeño detallito"-dijo mirándolo sospechosamente-

"tomando un ligero descanso"-dijo mientras un rubor aparecía mientras recordaba a una cierta joven-

"que vamos hacer con todo esto, no quiero imaginar la cara de mi tia si se entera de esto" –dijo ya muy preocupada meiling-

Mientras tanto Eriol se alejaba sacando su celular y marcando un número "se que no debo hacer esto pero tu no me dejas otra salida Shaoran" –dijo mientras el celular daba tono-

"mmmmm… que rico helado"-dijo una muy feliz sakura pensando _(esta tan diferente lo mas simple lo convierte en algo tan romántico jamás había conocido a alguien así, no lo entiendo como es posible lo que hicimos apenas nos conocemos) _

"te vez tan hermosa así" –dijo un shaoran no donde se cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta-

"perdón" -contesto una muy ruborizada sakura-

Ahora se podía ver un muy ruborizado shaoran al darse cuanta que lo había dicho en voz alta "ehh si me disculpas voy al baño_"( que diablos me pasa como se me ocurre decir esas cosas, aun que no tiene nada de malo es mi esposa )_ –pensó mientras veía el anillo posado en su mano izquierda- mientras llegaba al baño de repente escucho su celular lo cual lo alarmo debido a que era imposible que se prendiera solo, pero sabia de una persona que sabia la clave para que hiciera que este se prendiera así.

"ahorita no puedo Eriol estoy ocupado"-dijo indiferente shaoran-

"pues si no quieres avergonzar a tu empresa, no estando el la reunión con las empresas mas poderosas en dos horas. Esta bien no es mi problema"-dijo un muy tranquilo Eriol-

"maldición se me había olvidado"-dijo un muy enfurecido shaoran-

"me imagino, por cierto donde estas"-dijo curioso eriol-

"eso no te importa, voy para haya dile al chofer que me lleve un traje a la oficina"-ordeno shaoran mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraba su ángel-

"sakura se que te prometí que estaríamos tomo el día juntos pero tengo que atender un problema muy importante"-dijo un triste shaoran-

"no te preocupes entiendo" –dijo una comprensiva pero algo triste sakura-

"perdóname, espérame en hotel después de esto nada nos interrumpirá mas esta bien"-dijo su esposo dándole un beso apasionado-

"esta bien"-dijo una entrecortada sakura por el beso que la dejo sin aliento, despidiéndolo con una sutil sonrisa, recordando en ese momento por que estaba en Hong Kong-

"dios mió la junta"- se dijo así misma mientras llamaba un taxi-

Continuara……………


	4. EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD

"EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD"

"dios mió la junta"- se dijo así misma mientras llamaba un taxi-

"señorita donde la llevo"-pregunto el taxista-

"al Hong Kong Palace"-respondió con Sakura mientras cambiaba su anillo en su mano derecha-

Mientras tanto en el Hong Kong Palace

"como que no sabes donde esta Smith ella debió haber llegado hace 3 días"- grito Tomoyo al ver que Sakura estaba desaparecida –"no se la pudo haber tragado la tierra"

"dios Tomoyo crees que no estoy preocupado yo pensé que llegaba hoy con ustedes" –dijo Tyler _(donde se habrá metido esa niñita tonta ya no soporto a su hermana) _pensó-"ya mande a revisar todos los hoteles de Hong Kong verán que pronto la encontraremos si tengo que mover cielo mar y tierra así será encontrare a su hija señor Kinomoto"-dijo Tyler ante su futuro suegro-

"Bienvenida al Hong Kong Palace puedo ayudarle en algo"-pregunto la recepcionista-

"Podria decirme si esta hospedado alguien de apellido Kinomoto en este Hotel"-pregunto Sakura-

"Deje ver ….. si Fujitaka Kinomoto"-respondió la señorita-

"podría comunicarme con el por teléfono"-pidió Sakura-

"espere unos momentos"- dijo mientras hacia se comunicaba en la habitación- disculpe señor Kinomoto una señorita desea hablar con usted lo comunico-

"No digas nada solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien y los espero en el corporación Li eso es todo luego te explico solo dile a Tomoyo que se prepare, Te quiero papa nos vemos luego"-fue lo quien dijo antes de colgar-

"Papa quien era"- pregunto Tomoyo mirando a su papa con un semblante preocupación-

"Tu hermana dijo que estaba bien y que nos iba ver en la junta"-dijo un consternado Fujitaka conocía a su hija y noto en ella una gran tristeza pero algo en su voz se notaba diferente algo que le decía que todo iba a estar bien-

"Solo deja que la ve a la voy a matar"-dijo Tomoyo-

"bueno por lo menos ya sabes que esta bien eso me tranquiliza pero señor no le dijo donde estaba"-pregunto Tyler-

"no"-fue la palabra final de Fujitaka Kinomoto-

En la Corporación Li

"por fin hasta que te apareces, en donde te metiste"-pregunto una muy enojada Meiling-

"no es de tu incumbencia Meiling"-dijo recordando uno ojos esmeralda junto con su bella sonrisa-

"Shaoran si mis ojos no me fallan acabas de sonreír"-dijo un muy interesado Eriol ante el suceso-

"Estas loco yo no sonrió"-dijo un imponente Shaoran-"y bien todo preparado para la junta"

"así es todo en orden y mas vale que te concentres por que me han contado los presidentes de las compañías son muy duros"-dijo una Meiling muy preocupada-

"dímelo a mi, fui hechado de las dos compañias por igual sin siquiera escucharme"-agrego Eriol-

"como no, solo con verte cualquiera lo haría"-dijo un vengativo Shaoran-

"muy gracioso Shaoran, muy gracioso"-dijo Eriol antes de dirigirse a la sala de juntas donde esperarían a la llegada de sus adversarios-

En otra parte de la corporación Li

"donde estará Sakura todavía no ha llegado"-dijo una muy molesta hermana-

"no te preocupes hija todavía faltan 20 minutos para la junta"-respondió su padre-

"hazle caso a tu papa querida Tomoyo pronto llegara"-dijo Tyler-

"y mi pregunta es por que viniste Tyler"-dijo Tomoyo mirándolo sospechosamente-

"pues quiero ver a Mi hermosa prometida y darle suerte antes de su junta"-dijo un muy seguro Tyler sin esperar lo que venia en camino-

Pronto en la entrada muchas miradas iban dirigidas a la hermosa mujer que estaba por entrar llevaba puesto un hermoso traje de negocios negro era un conjunto un pantalón con su saco y una fina corbata, llevaba el pelo recogido con leve toque de maquillaje su belleza era muy resaltante pero en su rostro se podía ver una imponencia que hasta a el mas valiente se doblegaría.

"por fin hasta que apareces Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo muy enojada que son estas horas de llegar-

"mi amor nos tenias preocupados, sobre too yo cuando me entere mande a buscarte en todos los hoteles de Hong Kong"-dijo Tyler con una cara de alivio por ver a su prometida sana y salva-

La rabia que se infundía en ese momento en su cuerpo era tan grande que podía golpearlo hasta el cansancio no solo con ver su rostro esa imagen y de el con esa otra mujer se reflejaba una y otra vez en su mente.

"lo que haga o deja de hacer es mi problema saben vamos a la junta no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo con sus cuestionamientos"-dijo Sakura de la forma mas fría sin perder la cordura en esos momentos y dándole una mirada de disculpa a su padre por su comportamiento-

En esos momentos en la de juntas de la corporación Li

"Señor Li es un placer el presentarle al presidente de las Corporaciones Price Mr. William Price y al vicepresidente Mr. Tomas Wilter"-dijo el corresponsal de las corporaciones Li-

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo Li Shaoran presidente los corporaciones Li, mi vicepresidente Hiragizawa Eriol y mi prima y accionista de esta empresa Li Meiling"-dijo Shaoran presentándose ante sus contrincantes-

"Mucho gusto señor Li, señor Hiragizawa, Señorita Li por fin nos conocernos en persona"-dijo Mr. Price-

"El gusto es de nosotros le agradecemos que haya aceptado esta reunión"-dijo Eriol-

"Era lo mas conveniente ante la situación"- dijo Mr. Wilter-

"pero por favor siéntense solo falta esperar a los Kinomoto"-dijo Meiling con una gran cortesía-

Al preciso instante un ligero toque fue dado en la sala de juntas y el corresponsal atendió al llamado la atención de todos los presentes

"Señor Li, Mr. Price quiero presentarles a la presidenta y vicepresidenta de la corporación Kinomoto las señoritas Sakura y Tomoyo Kinomoto junto con su Padre Fijitaka Kinomoto y Mr. Tyler Smith accionista y prometido de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto"-dijo el corresponsal de la junta ante la aparición de dos bellezas sin igual junto a dos hombre atractivos uno por su agraciada juventud y el otro no pasaba por desapercibido a pesar de la madurez que este tenia-

"Mucho gusto Mr. Price"- volteando a la derecha de la habitación- "Sr. Li"- volteando al lado izquierdo de la habitación en ese momento esmeralda se encontró con ámbar, en ese instante todo se detuvo para los dos sus miradas fijas en ambos ni uno se movía muchas cosas pasaban por sus mentes-

Mientras el corresponsal seguía presentando a las demás personas en la sala pero a ellos nos les importaba los demás en ese momento cosa que fue percibida por los dos pares de ojos unos amatistas y unos zafiros que también se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al verse de esa manera pero sin despertar rastro alguno de sorpresa, pero ellos no fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de eso si no también Tyler.

"Amor te encuentras bien"- dijo Tyler sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos sin antes robarle un beso tomándola por sorpresa ante el acto-

Cosa que un ambarino noto y toda su ira se había desatado ese tal Tyler había besado a su esposa enfrente de el , ante ese acto Sakura iba a darle una cachetada por respuesta sin antes ser atrapada por una mano que la detuvo, esa misma se formo en un puño y golpeo al desgraciado que la había besado dejando a todo mundo atónito ante el acto y aun mas cuando dijo lo que nunca nadie se había esperado escuchar por nadie.

"nunca te atrevas a volver a besar a mi esposa me entendiste"-dijo Shaoran mientras abrazaba a Sakura quien estaba en ese momento en shock igual que las demás personas de esa sala, pero ante aquel abrazo se sentía tan segura, protegida, pero aun así el impacto era grande y sin quererse separarse de el pero tenia que hacerlo tenia que pensar todo lo que estaba pasando salió corriendo de esa habitación.

Continuara ...

No se que les parezca mi fic no soy muy buena pero quiero mejorar por favor pongan sus opiniones y si tiene ideas con las que me quieran ayudar seria genial.

El siguiente Capi se llamara Recuerdos y se vera todo lo que paso en esos lapsos que se dejaron a imaginación en el capi dos y tres.

Los saluda LuraLi ;)


	5. RECUERDOS

RECUERDOS 

Momento 1

"Y digame señorita Daidouji que la atraido a este lugar"-Eriol le pregunto a la hermosa dama delante de él- "Traje a mi hermana para que tomara su vuelo"-dijo la hermosa amatista dedicandole una sutil sonrrisa- "y a usted señor Hiiragizawa que lo trae por aqui" -pregunto ella- "asuntos de trabajo, a los cuales agradesco por la suerte de haberla conocido a usted"-y ella contesto-" no primero se deberia preguntar si soy mujer libre" -contrarestando él respondio- "si fuera mujer ocupada traeria anillo o en su caso no hubiera aceptado la invitacion"- "muy inteligente señor hiiragizawa muy inteligente y si me disculpa se me ha hecho un poco tarde debo retirarme"-respondio (que haces Tomoyo solo unos minutos mas que podria pasar) -"solo si me concede su numero telefonico"-pidio muy atentamente-Sacando un boligrafo y escribiendo su celular en una servilleta "aqui tienes hasta luego"-dijo despidiendose,(Dios mio Tomoyo kinomoto en que estas pensando ni siquiera conoces al hombre y le diste tu verdadero numero).

"Disculper señor quiere su cuenta"-dijo una mesera-"ehh disculpe decia usted algo"-dijo el eriol mientras volteaba-"Si deseaba usted la cuenta ya que su linda novia lo ha dejado"-con una sonrisa en los labios el respondio-"Si señorita, traigame la cuenta y espero que sus palabras se hagan realidad"-dijo mientras la muchacha lo miraba confundida por su comentario-.

Momento 2

Al dia siguiente enfrente de la Compañia Kinomoto

"Ya estamos aqui, entonces a trabajar"-dijo el chico de los ojos zafiro dentro de la compañia-"disculpe señorita, quisiera habler con presidenta de la Compañia Kinomoto"-pidio Eriol- "lo siento mucho pero la señorita Kinomoto salio de la ciudad, quisiera una cita o dejar un recado talves"-respondio Rika con amabilidad al momento que sonaba el telefono- "disculpe usted, Empresas Kinomoto, si en un momento lo comunico"-"Señorita Kinomoto Kevin Mckin en la linea dos"- comunico Rika- "Acaba de decir Kinomoto"-pregunto Eriol muy desconcertado-"Asi es"-respondio Rika-"no me acaba de decir que ella salio de la ciudad"-replico Eriol-"la señorita Kinomoto presidenta de esta compañia en efecto esta fuera de la ciudad y su hermana vicepresidenta de esta compañia esta acargo en su ausencia-iluistro Rika al visitante- "Entonces podria hablar con ella"-replico él- "Espere un momento, disculpe señorita Kinomoto aqui hay un señor que desea hablar con usted"-dijo Rika a su jefa- "Ponme en el altavoz, Buenas dias en que puedo ayudarle"-se escucho la voz de una elegante e imponente dama- "buenas tardes señorita, vengo de parte de las Empresas Li, soy el E...-dijo Eriol pero fuer cortado por esa voz imponente-"todo tipo de asunto sera tratado con su compañia en la junta que se realizara en 3 dias, si me disculpa estoy muy ocupada que tenga una buena tarde"- finalizo la Señorita Kinomoto.

Mientras se retiraba del lugar el chico saco su celular y marco el numero de su compañia:  
"Señor Li tiene una llamada por a línea dos es el señor Hiiragizawa"-le dijo la secretaria- "Gracias Yuri, bueno Eriol" – "Shaoran ya llegue a Tokio pero te tengo malas noticias, no pude hablar con la señorita Kinomoto esta de viaje, lo peor del asunto fue la hermana" – "como que la hermana no entiendo que tiene que ver"- "resulta que el vicepresidente de la compañía resulto ser otra Kinomoto la cual casi me corre a patadas ya que la juntas se efectuaría en tres días y que hasta ese día hablaríamos de todo"- "ya veo entonces fue un viaje a lo tonto me imagino que ya te vienes de regreso"- "ehhhhhh no se creo que voy ha aprovechar el viaje para conocer Tokio así que nos veremos en dos días hasta pronto"- "Eriollllll no son vacaciones regresa enseguida" –reprocho Shaoran pero era demasiado tarde él ya había colgado- "Rayos me las va ha pagar".

Momento 3

"yo...te digo que estas loco, cien porciento loco, casarnos tu y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos"-respondio Sakura-"y que, te repito no tenemos nada que perder si esto no funcionara te juro que te doy el divorcio pero intentemoslo"-pidio shaoran- "tendrias mas posibilidad si alejaras ese anillo de mi"-suplico Sakura- "ok, el anillo no importar pero tu respuesta si"-dijo mientras tiraba el anillo-"entonces te casarias conmigo"-repitio él- "no tengo nada que perder verdad"-replico ella- "nada eso quiere decir ..."-continuo él-" que mi respuesta es si"-dijo brindandole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Señor Li lo que me pide es muy presipitado tenemos que redactar los papeles y los permisos"-dijo el juez del registro civil-"pagare lo que sea necesario para que hoy mismo se hagan"-demando shaoran- "como usted lo desee pero necesito por lo menos tres horas para realizar los tramites y necesito los datos de la señorita"-dijo el juez.

En ese momento salio de la oficina y le dijo a Sakura que necesitaria unos papeles para el juez la cual le fue entregada a él , por medio de Fax por la secretaria de ella.

"Solo le voy a pedir algo juez cuando nos case solo llamenos por nuestros nombre, es lo unico que cuenta para nosotros"-respuso Shaoran al juez- "como ustedes gusten"-repondio el juez-

"Mientras tanto Sakura que te parece si buscamos un par de anillos y un precioso traje para ti"-pregunto Shaoran-"eso seria muy bonito"- respondio Sakura, en el transcurso de esas tres horas los dos encontraron un lindo par de anillos de plata los cuales hicieron grabar en el interior '''' S&S que puedes perder ''''' , y un hermoso pero sencillo vestido blanco junto con un ramo de preciosas sakuras.

"Estas lista"-pregunto él- "si, pero algo nerviosa no creo que este correcto lo que vamos hacer"-dijo ella-"todo va estar bien"-dijo mientras la miraba de una manera muy especial la cual hizo que se sintiera mas tranquila y segura de la decision que habia tomodo- "despues de todo que puede perder"-dandole una hermosa sonrisa la cual lo hizo que se undiera en esos ojos esmeraldas y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez en un fragil y delicado beso- "ehhhh, disculpenme pero los papeles estan listo cuando gusten empezar"-dijo un juez muy apenado mientras ellos se separaban violentamente y bastante sonrojados.

Momentos despues.  
"Sakura aceptas a Shaoran como tu legitimo esposo...si acepto" y "tu Shaoran aceptas a Sakura como tu legitima esposa...si acepto"

"Entonces los declaro Marido y Mujer"

Asi se consumo la ceremonia en la cual parte de los empleados del registro civil fueron testigos de la locura de un encuentro inesperado...


End file.
